


finding me and you

by androgenius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aphrodisiacs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: In which Dimitri and Felix go on a scavenger hunt in the attic and get into a fair bit of trouble.(written for Dimilix Spiderweb: a collaborative Halloween event)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Dimilix Spiderweb 2020





	finding me and you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the Dimilix Spiderweb Choose-Your-Own-Adventure Halloween Event! 
> 
> If you didn't come from one of the other segments, please start your journey [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DimilixSpiderweb2020/works/27461230)! Or, you can find the downloadable and browser versions [here](https://dimilixweb.itch.io/spiderweb2020)! Either way, I hope you enjoy / are enjoying your adventure!

"Where would you two like to explore first?"

Felix scowls, snatching the piece of paper with the list of locations and items out of Claude's hand to look it over. "Does it really matter?"

"We'll take the attic," Dimitri declares, nodding as he looks over Felix's shoulder at the list. _Too close,_ Felix thinks, sighing sharply. He's _still_ thinking about Dimitri's lips. A problem not helped even remotely when Dimitri takes his hand and gestures at the stairs, old, creaky, and looking ready to collapse any second now. "Shall we?"

"Ugh," Felix says, and finds that he only means it a marginal amount. "Fine, let's get this over with." Glancing down at their still-joined hands as Dimitri takes a step forward, Felix purses his lips. "You know you don't have to hold my hand, right? I'm a big boy."

"Ah," Dimitri says, letting go of his hand with a soft, regretful smile. Felix can't entirely blame him, already cursing himself for pointing it out in the first place. 

"I didn't say I minded," he mutters, and takes Dimitri's hand again. "It's obvious you'll fall to your death on these decrepit stairs without my help."

It's a fine enough excuse-- or would be, if it wasn't for the blush coloring his features as he tugs on Dimitri's arm. "Come on, boar."

The steps are as creaky as he expected, floorboards loose in several places the higher they go, as though the upper levels have seen far less maintenance than anywhere else over the years. At least Claude had the foresight to position a stepladder beneath the hatch leading up to the attic.

[ ](https://twitter.com/aapplebluee)

Letting go of Dimitri's hand in favor of the first rung on the ladder, Felix throws a glower over his shoulder. "Don't you dare stare at my ass." 

Dimitri's eyes widen, hands coming up in self-defense. "I wouldn't dream of it!" 

_Right._ Felix knows where those hands have been.

"Don't act like you haven't already grabbed it," he mutters, making his way up the ladder to push the hatch open and climb through. 

The place is littered with knick-knacks from top to bottom, all of them looking well past their likely intended expiration date. Half-broken, dusty, or dirty are the best adjectives to apply to their surroundings, Felix sighing as he glances back to see Dimitri emerging from the opening before gingerly closing the hatch behind him. 

"Are you really that worried about making noise when there's a rager going on downstairs?"

"I'm far more worried about it breaking," he says, Felix clicking his tongue in lieu of acknowledging that he may have a point there. The whole place looks to be falling apart. "What are we meant to be looking for, again?"

Holding out the piece of paper to him, Felix shrugs. "See for yourself."

"An old flatiron, an bottle of Girard Château-Etoile 1885, an old powder compact, a swiss knife--"

"I'll find the swiss knife," Felix declares, crouching down to open a cabinet that spits up more dust than anything else as a coughing fit comes over him. "Saints," he mutters several sneezes later, "I refuse to believe that Claude put any of this shit here. Anything covered by a one inch layer of dust is automatically disqualified."

"It's possible that he saw something in all the dust that he then wrote down," Dimitri says, already looking through several dust-covered drawers. 

"He would have needed to touch those knobs, boar." Sighing, he moves to stand. "This is pointless. There's too much junk around here. It would take forever to go through it all."

"Actually," Dimitri cuts in, glancing down at the list again before his attention returns to a small metal box before him. "Could this be the powder compact?"

Pushing himself up from his knees, Felix scowls. It would have been much more satisfying to be correct. But-- annoying as it may be-- he does appear to be correct. 

"Maybe." Making his way across the attic, he scowls. "Give it to me."

Dimitri doesn't argue, just hands the small, round box off to Felix. "By all means."

It's hard to tell which side is the right side up no matter which way he turns it, but at least the latch is easily accessible, even if it does seem to be a bit stuck. If his fingernails won't do, he always has his swiss army knife-- except that he doesn't, forced to abandon it in lieu of wearing this ridiculous cat costume. 

Wedging his thumbnail under the mechanism, Felix grunts. "You'd think those clowns had glued this shut--"

"Here, perhaps I might be able to--"

He doesn't have time to finish the sentence: The compact comes open with a magnificent pink puff of smoke, the powder puff falling to the floor alongside the vast majority of the powder as both of them start to cough.

"Loose powder!" Felix barks beneath coughs and gasps. "I'm going to kill Claude!"

"I'm sure he didn't-- mean--" 

Even Dimitri is struggling to catch his breath, both of them covered in fine pink powder dust. Head to toe. Oh, this is fantastic. 

Bending down to retrieve the powder puff to shove back into the compact, Felix lets out a growl. "Ugh. If I end up being allergic to this stuff, I really will kill him. Come on, I want to go throw this at his head."

Dimitri stops, blinking. "Allergic? What makes you say that, Felix?"

He considers it. The comment didn't come from out of nowhere, that much is for certain. Something feels remarkably _wrong_ \-- he feels itchy, warm, and uncomfortable. 

Uncomfortably warm, in fact. Hot, almost.

"Let's just… leave," he mutters, shaking his head. 

"If it's anything like how I'm feeling, I fear that we may both be allergic," Dimitri says, his gaze slowly running over Felix's form. 

He's uncomfortable with eye contact under the best of circumstances already, but this… this feels even more so. "Just-- we can talk about this after we get back downstairs. Where it'll be colder. I don't know about you, but I'm burning up."

Dimitri nods, reaching for the rope to open the hatch.

It's like witnessing a disaster approaching from afar, Felix about to open his mouth to stop him when the rope snaps, tearing clean off of the trapdoor. 

"You and your brutish strength," he murmurs hotly, running his hand into his hair. His forehead is damp. "I should have remembered."

Except that, no, he knows this isn't Dimitri's fault. The wear and tear of the rope was obvious just watching it break, but there are no convenient crowbars lying around, and Felix feels like he's _dying_. 

"I'm so sorry," Dimitri says, moving to stand as he shakes his head. "I didn't mean--"

It would take a blind man not to see it. Even in his costume, the truly massive erection Dimitri is sporting is painfully obvious, standing tall and proud and--

He glances down.

\-- no less noticeable than his own, he supposes. 

This is… bad. 

"Call someone," he rasps, panic slipping into his voice. "Call anyone."

Dimitri reaches for his phone at the same time as Felix, cold dread running down his back. No reception. They're stuck. His gaze, now frantic, searches the attic again.

"Boar, you're going to help me find a crowbar, a-- a knife, anything to get us out of here as quickly as possible--"

"I don't have reception," Dimitri informs him, evidently late to the party as Felix begins to rummage through drawer after drawer, cupboard after cupboard. "Say, Felix-- do you believe that Claude was aware of… of the effect of the… powder?"

"I sure fucking hope not," Felix growls, reaching down in an attempt to adjust his erection, one that backfires on him terribly; his touch is electric, Felix groaning as his forehead falls forward against the cupboard he'd been kneeling in front of. 

"I'm afraid that it is… becoming rather difficult to control myself." The admission is soft and painfully earnest, Felix unable to help the laughter that escapes him in light of it. 

"Really?" he asks, turning to look at Dimitri. Dimitri, who is positively indecent. Dimitri, whose costume presently leaves truly little to the imagination. 

(Not that his own is any better right this second, but this isn't about him right now.)

Dimitri, who is looking at him like he could eat him in one gulp only for Felix to thank him for it.

The thought is nice, inviting. The promise of relief is at hand, just a few steps away. He could pull his clothes off now, touch himself until Dimitri couldn't help but give into his lust, his desire to ravish him--

He swallows hard. 

He's not in his right mind. Neither of them are.

"Boar," he grinds out, fingernails digging into his palms. He's forgotten what he wanted to say. The possibilities are too numerous and too tempting: _Give in. This is a bad idea. I want you. You don't want to do anything that you might regret._

His head is spinning.

[ to be updated with the link to the capstone upon posting nov 20th - 30th ]

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to [@aapplebluee](https://twitter.com/aapplebluee) for the magnificent art in this segment!!!
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over at [@androugenius](https://twitter.com/androugenius)!


End file.
